linkmefandomcom-20200214-history
Skips and Kuna
It starts with a teenage Skips (who was known as Walks at the time) talking to Headmaster Bennett about his expulsion from other schools for fighting. He retorts that there will be no fighting or he will be expelled, but Walks doesn't care as he claims school "is worthless for an adventurer like him". Just then Gareth (Gary) comes in to show him to his locker, and he introduces him to the Guardians of Eternal Youth. Suddenly, Klorgbane the Destroyer enters, strikes Reginald, and makes it apparent that he owns the school. Walks warns Klorgbane to leave them alone, but Klorgbane mocks and pushes Walks. Walks retaliates, and the two are about to fight until Headmaster Bennett shows up to prevent the fight. Walks sarcastically remarks the two were just getting to know each other, and as the Headmaster leaves, Klorgbane mutters this isn't over. At lunch, Walks can't find a place to sit, until a girl asks him if he would like to sit with her. The girl introduces herself as Mona, and she and Walks start to get along. The Guardians of Eternal Youth and Gareth come to Walks, claiming they have found a way to defeat Klorgbane. Explaing how no mortal can hurt Klorgbane, they show Walks the Fists of Justice. Walks is eager at first, but when they leave and he turns back to Mona, she has disappeared. He follows her and askes her what the matter is. Mona tells him she doesn't like guys who fight, so Walks promises he will never fight again. Reassured, Mona takes Walks to her club, which is tasked with decortating the prom. Sporting an underwater theme, Walks assists her in the decorations, their bond growing into mutual attraction for one another. Walks learns here how to become handy with tools. A montage ensues showcasing Walks and Mona skipping, going out on dates, and working on completing the prom. They arrange the date for the prom and head back to class. Back in class, Gareth throws a scrumpled up piece of paper to Walks, saying that the only available time to fight Klorgbane was at Saturday at 8, unfortunately the same time as the prom. Walks reluctantly accepts. Gareth advises him to make his way to the bathroom to meet them outside. The scene changes to Walks knocking on Mona's door. Her father answers and she comes down, sporting a necklace Walks had given to her prior to making the date. Having skipped to the prom, Walks gets a drink for both of them but then says he needs to use the bathroom. Mona claims the drink would never digest that quickly, but she wants to take a photograph first. She says it will only take ten minutes, but the time is already 8:05. Meanwhile outside, Gareth, The Guardian of Eternal Youth, and Klorgbane are waiting for Walks. Gareth knocks on the window; Walks sees this but continues to dance with Mona. Klorgbane, frustrated, states that if Walks wouldn't come to him Klorgbane would go to Walks. He bursts inside, picks up Mona and throws her away. Furious, and with Mona's blessing seeing how Klorgbane really is, Walks engages Klorgbane. Walks punches him repeatedly, realizing that he is doing nothing to hurt him. Klorgbane retaliates, punching him a single time, knocking Walks away. He takes out his rattle ready to finish off Walks, but Mona pushes him out of the way, with Klorgbane missing and hitting the ceiling instead. A chunk of the ceiling gives way and falls on Mona, killing her. Gareth finally throws The Fists of Justice to Walks, and Walks begins his assault on Klorgbane, eventually knocking Klorgbane into the stratosphere. Walks goes to Mona, but all the Guardian of Eternal Youth can do is present the necklace Walks gave Mona, as Mona is already gone. Many years later, Gareth and the Guardian of Eternal Youth choose to make Walks immortal, as he needs to fight Klorgbane every 157 years. Walks decides he will do it, but they warn that with immortal youth, he would see love ones come and go, but Walks states he has already lost his one love. The Guardian of Eternal Youth asks for a new name to be reborn into, and remembering the time he spent with Mona, simply states, "Skips". Skips' story ends here. Mordecai and Rigby are reduced to tears, and Rigby asks Skips if he even graduated high school, which earns him a Mordecai punch for that. Skips states it's time to go back to work, and Mordecai and Rigby walk away saying they're so lucky they are not immortal after realizing what they could possibly go through like what Skips has gone through. As they leave, Skips' pulls out the necklace he once gave to Mona, which turns out to be a locket with a picture of the two inside. Skips sheds a single tear, smiles at her memory, and returns to work. Category:Pairings Category:Relationships